simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário:SimDu
SimDu Informações = Oi, meu chamo SimDu e sou um rollback desta Wiki! |-| Simologia= |irmãos = |cônjuge = |espécie = Humano |pele = Clara |peso = Normal |cabelo = Preto |olhos = Castanhos |signo = Gêmeos |aspiração = Riqueza |aspiração2 = Romance |traço1 = Cabeça Quente |traço2 = Solitário |traço3 = Amante de Gatos |traço4 = Tímido |traço5 = Não Suporta Crianças |desejo =Nadando em Dinheiro |música =Pop |comida =Panquecas |cor =Vermelho |aparição = The Sims Wiki |cidadeatual = Duque of the Caxias, Rio de Janeiro, Brasil }} Bem-vindo à minha página. Gostaria de começar falando que eu não tenho uma memória muito boa, então eu não lembro qual foi meu primeiro contato com The Sims, porém eu sei dizer quais as minhas lembranças mais antigas do jogo. Eu lembro que em um período entre 2008-9 até 2012 eu tive contato com The Sims Bustin' Out, algum The Sims BEM antigo pra um mobile de celular que tinha teclado e The Sims Social, do Facebook. Meu primeiro The Sims da franquia principal foi o 2, e me recordo de ter achado maravilhosa a ideia de jogar com a vida. Eu já havia estudado um pouco os Sims das vizinhanças base, principalmente os Caixão, que foram a primeira família na qual eu adentrei quando iniciei o jogo. Também lembro da minha dificuldade de aprender a mexer na câmera do The Sims 2, que demorei 10 minutos só pra conseguir controlar aonde eu poderia ver os meus Sims na casa. Depois disso, foi só amor e paixão. Eu jogava com uns gráficos horríveis, embora eu era apaixonado pelo o que eu fazia. Meus anos usando cheats como o motherlode e aproveitando os recursos dos jogos aprimoraram a minha habilidade e capacidade de conseguir controlar mais e mais Sims sem o uso de trapaças. Inclusive, sou um mestre em controlar 8 Sims no The Sims 2 e dou pro gasto ao controlar alguns Sims no The Sims 3... Já no The Sims 4, não faço ideia, mas imagino conseguir lidar com o caso. Embora o tempo passe, o meu amor por The Sims ainda não se esvaiu. Há períodos em que eu enjôo completamente do jogo, e depois de uma boa quantidade de tempo eu meio que volto a me viciar. Me orgulho em dizer que já tive o cargo de administrador desta Wiki e lamento por eu não ter tanta dedicação a ela como antigamente, embora eu ainda faça alguma edições. Com certeza a franquia The Sims é uma das melhores que eu já tive a sorte de jogar. Personalidade Habilidades Interesses |-| Páginas prediletas= *'MorgaineLeFay' *'Riverview' *'Laura Caixão' *'Don Lotário' *'Família Caliente' *'Ashleigh Ashford' *'Sophia Rios' *'Estella Olivia' *'Suzuki Hinata' (Narotos e a 9 Tailed Beast) *'Kine Society' pois me cultuam |-| Fotos= 05-10-15_21-40-2.png 01-04-15_22-24.png Screenshot_262.png Screenshot_263.png |-| Créditos= Página de usuário inspirada na da MorgaineLeFay. Não se esqueça de dar uma olhada na página dela e dar um joinha, favorito, um comentário e se inscrever no canal .